


Sea of Troubles

by UNICORNZWAG



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetic, Poetry, Poetryish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNICORNZWAG/pseuds/UNICORNZWAG
Summary: Yuri's panic in episode seven before his Free Skate in China. What happens if Victor wasn't there.





	

Hands shake

Lost in a sea of thoughts

Floating

Drowning

Lungs filling with dark water

Blind

Deaf

Lost

Why do people always try to drag you under instead of helping you float?

Their words and actions drag nails along skin

Nails that turn into blades

Blades that make the water turn to red

Thrashing waves that pummel

Leaving behind a bloody and bruised shell

Sinking might be the best option

The light is no longer that compelling

A desire to let go

To just stop all the struggle

To be anywhere else

Can't find which way is up

Swimming in circles

Blind

Deaf

Lost

Hands shake

Blood pools

The sea made of blood and tears

Thoughts fade

Absolute darkness

Smothering silence

No land in sight

Blind

Deaf

Lost

Lungfuls of water

Skin stained with blood

Cannot see another way

Cannot hear the voice of reason

Cannot find yourself

Cannot

Blind

Deaf

Lost

Dead

No more Agape

Yuri can no longer be on ice

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. If there are any tags that you think should be added please comment. Criticism encouraged.


End file.
